These Walls
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: Office AU / Bixanna / These walls keep a secret that only we know. But how long can they keep it? 'Cause we're two lovers, we lose control. / She'd read over the legislations numerous times, one rule in particular sticking to her thoughts. 'Under no circumstance should two employees engage in romantic relations'.
1. Summer

**Series:** Fairy Tail.  
**Type:** On-Going fanfiction, AU.  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Comedy.  
**Pairing:** Bixanna (Bickslow x Lisanna).  
**Rating:**_ T+, implied sexual situations._  
**POV: **Third Person.

**Summary: **_Office AU | These walls keep a secret that only we know. But how long can they keep it? 'Cause we're two lovers, we lose control_. | She'd read over the legislations numerous times, one rule in particular sticking to her thoughts. 'Under no circumstance should two employees engage in romantic relations'.

_If you don't know about the ship Bixanna I strongly suggest you visit tumblr and discover the delicious goodness that used to be simply a crack ship for me. Haha. Now I'm obsessed, thoroughly addicted. __**There is to be no ship hate in any of the reviews here, everyone is free to ship what they want and who they want. Don't like it? Don't read it. Thank you.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Summer**

* * *

The summer heat engulfed everything in its path, devouring those who dared step towards the sun. And when the sun made its routinely descent through the blue sky, painting the vast canvas a multitude of reds and oranges, Lisanna Strauss submitted to the infectious feeling in the arms of another. Streaks of sunlight still painted the floor of the hotel room, illuminating the violet carpet beneath the bed.

"Bickslow... wait..."

His lips didn't stop, skating over the curves of her shoulders before ascending her neck. The thin strap of her vest fell towards the inner crease of her elbow, summoning heat to Lisanna's cheeks. He continued assaulting her skin with light kisses, each one hotter than the last.

"What is it?"

"T-this is embarrassing."

He laughed, the sound echoing through the room. His fingertips skimmed along her jaw, propping her head back to expose more of her neck. The next kiss was forceful compared to the others and a sting of pain jolted beneath her skin when his teeth pressed into her skin.

"H-hey, don't leave a-"

"Too late."

He pulled back to inspect the mark on her neck, evidently satisfied by his work of art. Pressing a fist to his bare chest, Lisanna heaved a deep sigh, the sound ragged and strained in comparison to his. In just four weeks he'd learned how to turn her entire world upside down. This was her final summer before adulthood, before stepping forward into a new life and a new job. She'd abandoned all of her inhibitions to make as many memories as possible. And he'd been right there by her side since week one.

"This is… the last day of summer," she mumbled, bringing their heated moment to a temporary halt, "After this we'll be separated."

"Weren't you the one who said you wanted a summer romance, Baby? It's not a summer romance if it carries into the other seasons."

She scowled. Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all. But any protests she had, any doubts, they washed away with the touch of his fingertips sliding along her shoulder. She melted beneath his touch and was embraced by the sun for the very last time.

* * *

_Three Months Later_.

"You'll be alright, I wouldn't have recommended you for the job if I didn't think you could handle it. With a little patience and a lot of hard work you'll be able to pursue your dreams, isn't that right? If I could send you to college right now I would… but it's just the three of us now and things are hard."

Lisanna studied her older sister as she straightened out her collar. Though she didn't look physically stressed, Mirajane's fingers were clumsy. Once upon a time the angelic features before her wore a dangerous smirk, Mirajane had been bold, energetic. The girl standing before Lisanna now seemed hollow in comparison, afraid of something bigger, something she couldn't predict. Taking Mira's hands within her own, Lisanna shook her head and offered a comforting smile.

"I don't want you to pay for it," she insisted with a quick nod, "I want to do this by myself, this is my dream so I'll accomplish it on my own from here. You've done enough for me and for Big Brother Elfman, please don't be so hard on yourself."

"She's right, Mira," Elfman chimed in from his position at the table, "You work hard to provide for us and take care of us, you do enough already."

Mira's eyes glazed over with tears but she did well to contain them, a light shade of pink tainting her cheeks. Lisanna shared a knowing look with Elfman before pulling her bag from the back of his chair. His eyes flit between his siblings before settling on Lisanna one last time.

"Good luck with your new job."

She smiled. "Thanks, Big Brother."

* * *

"Don't worry about a thing, you'll be perfect."

Mirajane's words were comforting, though Lisanna had her doubts. Gazing through the car window she watched as auburn leaves fluttered down the street. Time had a way of passing by too quickly, it slipped between her fingers like water. No matter how many days passed Lisanna could still taste the salt in the air, she could still feel the cool breeze dancing along the ocean. And she could still feel the warmth of Bickslow's touch.

Her cheeks grew hot when the memories of their time together resurfaced. Raising a hand to her cheek she leaned against the car door, revelling in the cold surface it provided. She had to wonder where he was now. Did he move on to some other girl? Was he happy? Did he think about her at all?

"I don't know what happened to you during your vacation," Mirajane started, risking a glance her way before returning her attention to the road, "But when you're ready to talk about it I'm here to listen."

"It's nothing, really."

As if the memories of her summer endeavours weren't enough to make Lisanna apprehensive, the Dreyar Corporation appeared in the distance, like a phantom waiting to consume its prey. The massive building towered over the others, the dark exterior giving it a daunting appearance at first glance. This was it, her first step forward into adulthood.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said before climbing out of the car, welcoming the fresh air, "I'm definitely gonna be sick. I feel faint."

Mirajane was at her side in an instant, a slender arm draped over her shoulder. After being pulled into Mira's side Lisanna fought to regain composure. The rapid pace of her heart began to slow and her head stopped spinning. She could see her feet clearly on the ground.

"Take a deep breath."

"How do you do it, Mira? You're his _assistant_! You have to deal with him every day, he's so creepy."

"Lisanna," Mira straightened Lisanna's form and those big blue eyes locked with her own, "Laxus isn't a bad person. You won't be meeting him today, I'll be taking him to a meeting. If you absolutely need anything from me just use the company phone. Evergreen will greet you inside, she'll fill you in on your duties and then you're free to work at your own desk in your own space, away from the 'scary' people. Besides, you've always been great at making friends. Just be yourself, you'll be wonderful."

"You're right, you're right. Let's go inside."

When they circled around the front of the building Lisanna wasn't surprised at how elegant the entrance was. A large fountain stood outside the large, automatic doors, adding a peaceful atmosphere to what had first appeared to be a terrifying environment. On her way past she dipped her fingers into the water, taking herself back, for a moment, to the time she'd spent swimming in the sea.

How she missed the water.

Two flights of stairs later and Mirajane was bidding Lisanna farewell before heading up the ones that remained. Mirajane's back had never looked so unapproachable. So faraway.

_You can do this, Lisanna. Just take a deep breath._

Inhaling a long, much needed breath, Lisanna counted to three before stepping through the open door. Employees were already sitting at their desks, tapping away at their computers. A strong scent of artificial lemon filled her lungs, the culprit responsible turning out to be a small air freshener hanging from the central light structure.

"Lisanna Strauss I presume? That absurdly white hair seems to run in the family, hm?"

Lisanna's body went rigid and she turned with the fluidity of a clockwork soldier, both arms firm at her sides. A taller woman extended a pile of papers towards her, along with a name tag secured within a plastic case.

"You must be… Evergreen."

"You would be correct, good, you can remember names," she replied, pushing the frame of her glasses along her nose, "As you know this company is renowned for its advertising projects and merchandise in the music business. To begin with we'll set you off with trivial jobs to see how you handle things. The papers I've just handed you are to be considered the laws of this establishment, should one of the rules be broken you'll be severely reprimanded."

Lisanna nodded along with every word, the lump in her throat swelling about three sizes before she finally had to swallow it. Everything inside her became stiff and cold. She wanted to disappear. The steel edge of Evergreen's gaze never left her face and she fought hard to keep her eyes on Ever's, despite the menacing aura radiating from her.

"There is only one vacant desk in this room, that one is yours. All new employees are given a supervisor to watch over their activities and train them. Yours will be here shortly, he has a habit of running late so don't panic if he doesn't show up immediately. Now leave me be, I have important things to take care of. I don't know what Laxus sees in you Strauss women but I won't question his keen eye. Do anything to damage his reputation and I'll scold you myself, understand?"

Somehow Lisanna felt Evergreen's possessiveness towards Laxus was a personal matter as opposed to a professional one. She didn't question it, nor did she have time. The sound of Ever's heels faded up the stairs, along with Lisanna's anxiety.

* * *

_Wow, she wasn't joking when she said he'd be late._

An hour later and Lisanna's supervisor still hadn't arrived. She'd arranged her drawers accordingly and made her workspace a little more personal. A picture of Mirajane, Elfman and their deceased parents stood beside the computer provided. She'd read over the legislations numerous times, one rule in particular sticking to her thoughts.

_Under no circumstance should two employees engage in romantic relations._

Were personal relationships really a hindrance in the office? For Lisanna, the idea of working together with the person she loved was incredibly appealing. But then, she'd been lovesick for a while now.

"Sorry about the wait, I'm your- holy shit."

Lisanna turned in her chair slowly, craning her neck to look at the man assigned to her for the training process. Her heart stopped. The familiarity of his voice certainly matched the face in her mind.

"Bickslow?!"

His hand dropped to her mouth, there was a look of urgency about him. When the shock melted from her face he pulled back, straightening his tie as he did so.

"Lisanna," he whispered, extending a hand towards her, then in a louder voice he said, "It's nice to meet you."

She sank lower into her seat, extending her hand for the sake of keeping up appearances. He held her hand a little longer than expected, sparks floating along her arm.

"You too," she responded, clearing her throat, "I-I'm looking forward to working with you."

He dragged a seat to the side of her desk before dropping into it. She had questions, hundreds of questions, and they must have shown in her eyes. He leaned in to adjust her computer screen, seizing the opportunity to speak to her quietly.

"Laxus is a good friend o'mine," he explained, "Before you ask why I'm here. Though I'm the one who should be asking you."

"I-I wasn't going to ask… my sister works here, I'm earning money for-"

"College," he said, finishing her sentence, "I remember."

"R-right."

When he finally straightened upright she could feel his eyes on her form. When his hand reached for her chest she felt everything inside of her give way, her eyes closed and every conscious thought just slipped into darkness. And then she felt the name tag hanging around her neck move. Opening her eyes she looked at his face, her cheeks burning a deep shade of red.

"Your tag," he started, glancing behind him to inspect the work area, "It had turned around."

She nodded, offering a small smile. "Right, thank you."

If the walls could talk they'd be laughing right now. She could almost smell it, smell the sweet scent of summer, she could taste his lips against her own. Summer flourished in her mind. An ocean wave leapt out of her thoughts and dragged her back into its cool, dark depths. Only this time she couldn't swim, her limbs were weak.

"Well, let's start with the basics."

And she'd gladly drown with it.

* * *

_This is my first time writing anything big for Bixanna and I'm pretty excited. What started out as a crack ship has taken over my whole life. I dedicate this to the amazingly talented Blanania on tumblr, whose Bixanna art has taken over my soul. Haha. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Love

_I just had to include some Lisanna x Juvia time because I really liked those two when they paired up for the Grand Magic Games. I don't have much to say, really. Things are just getting started after all, haha. I'm not really satisfied with my writing as of late, but I really wanted to get this fic updated. So here's chapter two. Enjoy. :D_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Love**

* * *

The basics, as it turned out, weren't all that basic after all. After an hour of struggling with the technological side to her job, Lisanna was then faced with the paperwork she'd be doing. She shuffled through the papers one at a time, skimming each one carefully. At the end of the desk Bickslow watched over her, though he appeared occupied somewhere in the back of his mind. He drummed his fingers against the edge of her desk, slowly driving Lisanna to the brink of madness. Had he always been this irritating? She couldn't concentrate on the papers in front of her, with each thump her eyes ticked over to his hand. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, to no avail. She watched his hand a little longer. She could still feel it skating across her shoulders, the way his fingers knotted within her hair, the way her skin burned beneath his. It was all so fresh in her mind.

"It's almost time to break for lunch," Bickslow realised, checking the clock hanging on the wall before meeting her gaze, "Ever'll be pissed if I make her wait."

Raising the papers to stand vertically on the desk, Lisanna bounced them a few times to make sure they were in line before pressing them flat to the surface once more. The incessant drumming of his fingers didn't come to a halt. Rather, it seemed to grow louder and more aggravating. Such an incommodious habit was unbefitting of a professional establishment like this. Had it not been for the tapping of keyboards she was certain he'd be reprimanded for it. Then again, Bickslow himself didn't seem suited to this kind of role. Or maybe that was Summer-Lisanna talking.

"Don't keep her waiting on my account," she insisted.

The rhythm of his fingers seemed to intensify, sparking Lisanna's fuse. She could feel the flames devouring it one second at a time, creeping towards the explosive lying in wait. After a moment of listening to the racket he was making she dropped her hand over his, bringing the noise to a stop. He looked at her, seemingly shocked by her bold action.

"Lisanna…"

"It's annoying," she explained, keeping her eyes low, "That's all."

He withdrew his hand and stood from his seat. She didn't look at him when he turned to walk away, nor did she offer a goodbye. He slipped out of the room alongside some of the other employees, exchanging playful banter with a few of them. She remained at her desk, eyes on the papers in front of her. Her palm felt hot.

_Lisanna… _

The way he'd said her name was so impersonal, so foreign.

The sound of pens falling from her desk caused Lisanna to snap out of her thoughts. She glanced upwards just in time to see a young woman with long blue hair crouching beside her desk. She gathered the pens quickly, offering them back to Lisanna with a bright smile. Her eyes seemed blank, despite the jovial expression on her face.

"Ah, this is the second time Juvia has knocked something over today."

_Juvia? Is she talking in third person? What a strange person. _

Lisanna shook her head, retrieving the pens from Juvia with a forced smile. She quickly dropped them into the pot on her desk before standing from her seat.

"It's alright, it was an accident."

"Lisanna Strauss," Juvia said, eyeing Lisanna's name tag, "Mirajane's little sister?"

"Yeah," she responded, scratching at the back of her neck, "Mira is the reason I'm able to be here today. I'm really grateful to her."

"Ah… but Mirajane is away today," after a moment of deep thought Juvia smacked her fist and open palm together, a look of wonder touching her eyes, "Juvia will sit with Lisanna, then."

_Eh? _Lisanna was baffled by Juvia's sudden exclamation, not that she minded. It was true that, with Mirajane being away, Lisanna would have nobody to sit with during lunch. She hadn't expected someone to offer so suddenly, though. Juvia seemed like a nice girl, a little eccentric perhaps, but pleasant all the same. Giving a nod, she took to Juvia's side, offering a warmer smile than before.

"Thanks, Juvia. I'd like that."

* * *

Perched on a bench just outside the entrance of the building, Lisanna made use of her free time by enjoying the view as much as possible. She nursed her empty lunch box against her lap, vaguely aware of the woman sitting beside her. Juvia ate her lunch in silence, gazing off into the distance. Neither of them needed to speak, they had their own worlds to tend to.

The neighbouring buildings looked like wild beasts standing on their hind legs, their spines erect. Sunlight bled out behind them, illuminating the rest of the city. Lisanna couldn't recall a time when Magnolia Town was this daunting. Everything looked different through the eyes of an adult. Or maybe the bitterness growing within her was responsible. Bickslow's appearance had definitely thrown her mood. She was jealous, jealous of the people who spoke to him so nonchalantly. She was furious, furious that he could act so indifferent towards her. But most of all, she was hurt. Hurt that he didn't seem to care for her as she cared for him.

"Juvia knows that look."

A moment passed by where the only sound was the trickle of water emanating from the fountain in front of them. The effect wasn't as soothing as it had been during her first encounter with it. Actually, it reminded her of Bickslow drumming his damned fingers against the desk.

She frowned. "What look?"

"Lisanna is having boy trouble, isn't that right? Juvia understands the feeling well."

"I-It's not boy trouble," Lisanna could feel her cheeks turning hot, "I'm just a little... conflicted. It's nothing, really. I'm nervous about this job. I really want to be a veterinarian… but I don't have the money to attend college. What happens if I mess up? I don't want to disappoint Mira, either."

Juvia leaned over to Lisanna, resting her head against her shoulder. Somehow Lisanna found the gesture comforting, despite having just met this woman.

"This job is wonderful, Juvia has been able to meet so many wonderful people here."

"The people here seem… interesting."

"Whoever he is, Juvia wishes the best for you."

She changed the topic again, _great. _

"I'm not in love with him or anything, at least, I don't think so. Besides, we seem to clash more than we used to so… it's probably not meant to be."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia believes that, without complications, love wouldn't be love. It isn't worth anything if you don't climb over hurdles to reach your goal. If you stop fighting for the people you love then Juvia doesn't believe you really love them at all. Juvia will overcome anything to be with Gray, no matter what."

"Gray, huh?"

"Mhm," she nodded, sitting upright to meet Lisanna's eyes, "He works in that building over there."

She pointed towards the building opposite them, though smaller in size compared to the Dreyar Corporation, it still towered way over the trees. Leaning against the back of the bench, Lisanna studied the building a little while longer.

"That must be tough, you're both in competing organisations."

"Juvia doesn't let work get in the way. I love Gray, I want to be with him forever. Love isn't easy… but Juvia is willing to work at it in order to be by Gray's side."

"I wish I had your strength," Lisanna confessed, wisps of hair clinging to her cheeks when the breeze picked up, "But it's no use thinking about this stuff now. When I fall in love I'll worry about it then."

A smile tugged at the blue haired woman's lips, causing Lisanna to sink lower in her seat. It would seem she couldn't shake the truth out of Juvia's reach. She'd have to be careful.

"I hope you figure it out, Lisanna."

"Me too, Juvia. Me too."

* * *

With Juvia's words in mind, Lisanna kept her focus away from the previous summer, away from Bickslow's affectionate touch. She'd face these hurdles head on. With this kind of mindset she was able to communicate with him when necessary, even finishing her first task with plenty of time to spare.

And this time, when the moment came for both of them to go their separate ways, Lisanna was ready and waiting. She stood from her desk with her bag secured over her shoulder. When he stood she turned towards him.. He held her gaze, still as stone. Somehow, when he looked at her, Lisanna felt as though her soul might leave her body. She shuddered, a chill racing across her spine.

"Thank you for today, Bickslow."

He smiled, though the notion seemed empty. "No problem, Lis."

They stared at one and other a moment, alarmed by his apparent slip up. He adjusted his tie and she played with the strap on her bag. Neither of them broke the staring contest they appeared to be having.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll try not to be late this time."

She laughed, stepping by him with her eyes to the ground. All she had to do now was leave. Just walk away. She glanced back to wave at Juvia who was still packing her desk, earning a shy wave in response. And, of course, her eyes ticked over to her own desk. Bickslow was nowhere in sight.

_Somehow… I feel deflated._

Heaving a sigh, Lisanna descended the steps two at a time, eager to leave the work environment and make it home to her big brother. He'd be waiting for him with a smile on his face, just like always.

"Nice work today, newbie."

Lisanna came to a halt in the lobby, the automatic doors sliding open as a young man stepped past her. He had long green hair scraped back into a ponytail, she definitely didn't recognise him from the floor she'd been stationed at. He seemed much more suited to this kind of occupation than Bickslow did, at least, that's the impression she got. He spun on his heel, giving her a small wave.

She blushed. "Um, thank you..."

"Freed," he pointed to himself, walking out of the building backwards, "I hope Bickslow didn't give you any trouble."

She laughed. "No, he was a big help."

"Good."

She watched him disappear beyond the fountain, the automatic doors gliding to a close once more. She stared through the glass. Her heart felt heavy all of a sudden.

"That was weird," she realised, "Do I know him?"

"Ignore him, he's in a good mood because Laxus returned early."

_Bickslow. _She took to memorising the ground again. Had the carpet always been this red? It seemed an odd colour to use. _What should I do? What should I say?_

"How many of you are there?"

"How many of us?" Bickslow appeared to be mocking her, though she couldn't be sure, "Ever, Freed and I grew up with Laxus. If that's what you mean."

"You know that's what I meant," Lisanna responded bluntly, "It's hard to picture the three of you together."

"Is it?"

"Ah! Wait! If Laxus returned early then that means Mira must be back, too. I have to go!"

She turned back the way she'd come, preparing to ascend the stairs when a strong set of fingers latched onto her wrist. Before she could process what had happened she found herself beneath the stairs, shadows cast over her face. Even so, she could see his eyes clearly in the darkness. They glowed.

"What are you doing?"

"You blushed."

"What?"

"When Freed spoke to you. You blushed."

"I did not. Besides, what does that have to do with you? What I think about anyone has absolutely nothing to do with you, right? Summer has gone and passed."

He pushed her back against the wall, his palms pressed firmly against her own. With her arms pinned above her head she had no choice but to take him seriously. There was a lump in her throat the size of a fist. Everything was spinning.

"I told you… Lis..."

When he leaned closer she recoiled away instinctively. He released one of her hands, capturing her face between his thumb and fingers. He forced her eyes to meet his and her cheeks flushed. Her pulse quickened, throbbing against her ear. It stung like electricity surging through a stream of water. She couldn't breathe. He closed the distance between them, his lips urgent against her own. She could taste the summer breeze again, feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. She melted beneath him, accepting everything he had to offer.

"Your soul," he pulled back, admiring her reddened countenance, "Belongs to me."

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading! Next Chapter will feature some flashbacks to the summer they spent together and the story will set into motion. After all, you can't have a forbidden love story without an established couple to sneak around in the shadows. ;)_


	3. Home

_I've had a lot of positive feedback here and on tumblr, thank you so much to everyone, really! I'm sorry for the wait, actually, I recently enrolled on some more creative writing courses so I've been a little busy. I'll do my best to keep updates consistent! I know I promised some flashbacks from the summer but I actually want to save those for a little later on now. _

_I don't actually ship Mirajane and Laxus (I'm not against it I'm just pretty neutral to it for now) but I think Grace (blanania) does as do a lot of my followers so I decided to include a little something something for you Miraxus shippers out there._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Home**

* * *

_I need to breathe you now,  
I need release somehow._

_I'm wrapped up in your skin and your bones._  
_And all that I know is you feel like home._

* * *

Coloured dots flashed behind closed eyelids, rendering Lisanna immobile beneath Bickslow's shadow. He maintained eye contact despite the trembling of her limbs, despite the forbidden taste that still lingered on their lips. Footsteps resounded above them, carried with the movement of fellow employees. Evergreen's stern warning travelled through Lisanna's mind, freeing her from Bickslow's mental grasp. Romance was forbidden. She owed everything to Mirajane. This job was her only means of funding her aspirations. She stepped towards him, both hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"My soul…" tearing her gaze from his, Lisanna slammed a fist onto his chest, "Is _mine_!"

He set his hand over hers, his fingers light as they brushed across her knuckles. He'd toyed with her that summer, he was toying with her now. Why should she believe any differently? Raising her free hand, Lisanna prepared to throw another punch, only to be reprimanded by Bickslow's fingers snaking around her wrist. She struggled against his hold, the hand on his chest writhing beneath his palm.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything."

She refused, keeping her eyes on his chest, adamant that he'd not captivate her again. Ever since they'd met his eyes had drawn her in, embracing her very soul. She wanted to be free of this cage, no longer incarcerated by these feelings washing over her like the ocean. Tearing her hand out from beneath his, Lisanna pulled back, frustrated when the arm he'd seized didn't budge even an inch. She pulled again, an irritated growl stirring within her throat.

"Let go of me! Stop messing around, I can't-"

Bickslow's hand clapped over her mouth, their bodies moving further beneath the staircase once more. His head remained above hers, his palm warm against her lips. The footsteps from before echoed on the floor above now, growing louder with each descent. His scent clung to his suit, it filled her lungs. Risking a gaze up towards the gaps between the steps, Lisanna felt her stomach turn as the soles of Mirajane's shoes touched the step right above them. She wasn't alone, a pair of what looked to be expensive shoes followed after her.

"Think on it, that's all I'm asking. You want to provide for your family, don't you? I can help you. We'd both be getting what we want."

That voice. Lisanna recognised it, despite having only heard it on the phone one time. _Laxus_. He walked alongside Mira, his footfalls much heavier than hers. Lisanna caught a glimpse of blonde hair as they descended the bottom steps, oblivious to the unlikely couple hidden beneath the staircase.

"I-I will, Mister Dreyar. I have to take care of my family, my siblings… they're important to me. That's why I can't… I want to include them in this decision."

"I understand," somehow, he didn't sound very understanding, his voice was thick with frustration, "But you shouldn't wait too long."

"About my sister," they stopped in the lobby, their voices quieter than before, "She's a hard worker."

"I'm sure she is."

Laxus turned away from her, preparing to leave when Mirajane stepped into his shadow. She grasped onto the back of his suit. The side of her face looked red, though the distance between them made it hard to tell.

"Laxus."

Bickslow's gaze dropped to Lisanna's, their thoughts in sync. Or so it would seem. They took a moment to process what they were witnessing before glancing back towards the scene unfolding in the lobby of Dreyar Corp.

"Mira. See you tomorrow."

She nodded, releasing his blazer.

"I'll think about it."

He nodded, his expression so placid it sent chills dancing along Lisanna's skin. Bumps raised on her arms. Why would Mira call him so casually all of a sudden?

"Yeah."

With that Laxus was the first to depart, leaving a flustered Mirajane behind in the lobby. She raised a hand to her face, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before heading out after him. Lisanna recognised that expression. She'd made it once or twice in the mirror after her thoughts wandered a little too far. Whenever thoughts of Bickslow emerged from the dark crevices of her mind. Bickslow released his hand from Lisanna's face and she took a much needed breath, her heart pounding within her chest. She could barely function above the echo of her pulse.

"What was that about? Is your sister into Laxus?"

"I-I don't know. She never said anything."

"You shouldn't assume," he insisted, pressing a hand to her head, "It'll be alright. She'll probably talk to you about it when you get home, right?"

Somehow, the hand on her head was warm, comforting. She leaned into his palm, forgetting for a few seconds the reason she'd ended up trapped beneath the staircase. And then the dart hit the bullseye and the rage resurfaced. Like a bull seeing red she flared her nostrils and raised thrust both palms against his chest.

"Shut up, I'm mad at you!"

"Lis, I-"

It was too late. Her feet were already moving.

* * *

A clear summer sky, the sound of waves crawling along the shore. Those things felt so out of reach now, and yet Lisanna's heart remained submerged beneath the ocean. The water suffocated her, tying her to the past. With an elbow propped against the table, Lisanna balanced a palm beneath her chin, staring off into the distance. The small television played in the distance. Elfman knelt on the couch, his arms folded over the back as he stared idly at his younger sister. She could feel his eyes on her, she could feel his concern. But a cloud had followed Lisanna home that day. It continued to rain on her, even now.

After fleeing from Bickslow's reach, she'd bumped into Mirajane at the fountain, her face a blazing shade of red. She'd asked about Lisanna's day and they'd driven home together. A perfectly normal ride home.

"You're starting to creep me out," Elfman called, tossing a pillow at his younger sister, "Mira will worry if you make that face."

"I can't help it. Being an adult is hard."

He snorted. "Not for me. I'm a man."

Latching onto the pillow, Lisanna spun about to face him, launching it back hard enough that he fell back off the chair, landing with a thud on the ground. That should keep him quiet for a while, being defeated by his precious younger sister would inevitably wound his pride as a man.

"She's been gone a long time, hasn't she? A Grocery run shouldn't take two hours, it's getting dark. The store isn't even far from here."

Elfman shifted on the floor, circling around the couch immediately. She could tell their thoughts were in tune, there wasn't a time he didn't worry about his sisters.

"Mira's pretty popular, she probably ran into someone she knows. Try not to worry, Lis."

Both of them paled.

"Or she got into a fight."

"You don't know that."

"You were thinking it too!"

To the majority, Mirajane Strauss was a timid, beautiful woman. She never spoke out of turn and often dressed like a Princess. But Lisanna and Elfman knew different. She had the ability to strike fear into the boldest hearts. There were those who received punishment should they cross her. Especially when her senses were heightened. Elfman himself had experience the wrath of his big sister. And Lisanna, lucky enough to remain a witness, never wanted to find out.

"We should go and-"

"No, Big Brother… we should trust Mirajane. She doesn't pick fights for no reason."

Though she said that, Lisanna couldn't help but feel deflated. After all, Mirajane was keeping secrets from both of them. That much was confirmed during her interaction with Laxus Dreyar earlier that day.

And just like that the door opened, revealing an exhausted Mira in its place. She dropped numerous bags onto the ground, way more bags than either of them could have anticipated.

"What is this? If you'd intended to buy so much I would've gone with you," Elfman insisted, moving to Mira's side, "I'm the man of this house."

Lisanna's eyes shifted along the many bags before she, too, decided it was time to voice her concern.

"How did you get the money to pay for all of this?"

"I had some stashed away…"

"Don't lie to me!" Lisanna stood from her seat, slamming her palms onto the table, "You're hiding something from us! I can tell! I'm older now, you don't have to hide things from me. I can take it, you don't have to protect us so much!"

"I was… promoted."

Lisanna's anger dissipated almost immediately. Elfman shot a surprised look her way before kneeling to retrieve the bags. He began unpacking, almost as if he wanted no part in what could turn into a heated argument.

"Why wouldn't you tell us something like that?"

"I accepted the position because I want to take care of you. But… I never expected..."

Elfman turned to face Mira, a carton of milk balanced in the palm of his hand.

"Mira? You can tell us anything."

"Yeah, Elfman's right. Whatever's troubling you it's best if you discuss it with your family, right? We only have each other. What good are we if we can't rely on one and other?"

"Laxus… requested my hand in marriage."

The milk fell from Elfman's hand, an explosion of white liquid spraying out onto the floor. A lump the size of a fist formed in Lisanna's throat, momentarily disrupting her breathing. A hand shifted to her chest, her heart pacing uneasily.

"He… what?! What did you say? Elfman, say something!"

He remained silent, the handle of the milk still secured between his fingers. His skin grew noticeably paler with each passing second.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Do you love him?"

Her cheeks turned red.

"Does he love you? Does he-"

"I'm tired, Lisanna. Please use what you'd like from the groceries. I'm going to call it a night, okay? Don't worry yourself too much, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"But Mira-"

Mirajane's face grew dark, her eyes narrowing.

"I said. Tomorrow."

"R-right."

* * *

Sinking deeper into the water, Lisanna cupped some of the bubbles within her palms, raising them to her lips so that she might blow them into the distance. The edge of the bath was cold beneath her back, but the hot water more than made up for it. Steam climbed the air, gathering on the small mirror situated to her left.

"Why would he want to marry her?"

She lowered herself some more, the water reaching her chin. The light flickered a few times, a soft hum travelling through the room. A cheap house, low income, none of that mattered. Because they had each other. It was no secret that Mira wanted the world for Lisanna and Elfman, but marriage for the sake of that, there's no way she'd accept such an offer. Not without reason to. Not without love. But then there was something there in Mira's eyes. She cared about Laxus, not just as her boss, but as a person.

There was a buzzing noise emanating from the jacket she'd left on the floor beside the rest of her clothes. It remained persistent, giving her little choice but to reach out for her towel, drying her hands so that she might retrieve the device vibrating within her coat pocket.

"Weird. An unknown number."

Gazing down at the dimly lit screen, Lisanna opened the message, eyes growing wide as small text came into view. Her heart leapt into her throat, her fingers trembling against the phone.

**I just heard the news.  
Congrats.**

She scrolled down a little further, after a large gap there was another sentence, followed shortly by the sender's name.

**Are you okay, Lis?**

_**Bickslow.**_

How did he know? How could he possibly know that she'd suffer because of this? He'd never cared before, had he? Any normal sibling would be happy for her sister, happy that someone so wealthy and powerful wanted to marry Mirajane. But there was something uneasy about this situation, the walls were closing in, the ground was shaking beneath her. With everything that had happened, Lisanna didn't know how to reign in her emotions. So just for today, just for tonight, she wanted to roll with them. She wanted to unleash them. Just once. So that she could be there for Mira.

Her fingers were gliding across the keys before she had a chance to stop them.

**Can I see you?**

Almost seconds later the phone was vibrating in her hand. She dove out of the bath, using her free hand to wrap the towel around her frame. Crouching beside the tub she opened the message, her cheeks growing hot. An address, accompanied by a single word.

**Anytime.**

In a matter of minutes she was flying out of the house, damp hair fluttering behind her. Pulling her hood over her hair she proceeded to race down the street. She knew the complex he'd mentioned, she could picture it in her mind. Grey buildings reaching up to the sky.

She'd find it, she'd find him. No matter what.

Coming to a halt before an expanse of apartments, Lisanna skimmed the mailboxes outside, searching for his name. Sure enough there it was. Taking the steps up to his front door, Lisanna stumbled across the metal railing, a single fist slamming hard against the door when she reached it. She hit it relentlessly, surprised when it flew open and she was pulled inside. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, heavy breaths tumbling from her lips. He captured her face within his hands and his lips were touching hers in the next instant. Everything turned to a blur, darkness creeping in. The ocean passed over them, dragging them deeper into its depths.

And she could taste it. Taste the salty waves on his lips, smell the smoke drifting from the fireworks, hear them explode into the sky. And everything came rushing back. The emotions she'd fought so hard to suppress, the need to break free of her cage.

"I don't want to go home," she whispered against his lips, his hands snaking beneath her thighs to lift her against the door, "I'm so confused."

He smiled into their kiss, her hands reaching around his neck to accommodate their new position. She pressed her heels into his back, her heart pounding within her chest. The nostalgia swept over her. She'd gone to him then, too. He was her escape, that much was clear.

"Then don't."

* * *

_As you can guess, the main plot revolves around dysfunction and society. Forbidden relationships in the workplace, the Strauss family situation, Mirajane's relationship with Laxus. These are all things that have their own purpose in this story. You'll be pleased to know that there will be some lighthearted content in the future, despite the drama haha. And I hope you'll stick with me for the ride, haha! I hope this was alright! Thank you for reading!_


	4. Past

_I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters everyone, I have a week to send off my school work for examination. I've been working real hard on it so I've had little time to spare when it comes to writing my fanfictions. I'm hoping that things will pick up in a week or so. I'll apologise for any typos now, my energy has been thoroughly diminished today haha. _

_And for anyone interested - there will be a __**Bixanna Week **__on tumblr starting the 1st of October. If you're a writer/artist or feel you can contribute in other ways you should definitely get involved. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Past**

* * *

The lull of the ocean pulled Lisanna's gaze from the half-built castle in front of her. The sand was already crumbling away from the left side, the pebbles used as windows slipping away from their allocated positions. The tide crept towards her knees, barely making the climb before retreating along the shore once more. A light breeze danced across the waves, ripples surging across the shallow end of the water. Sunlight washed away in the distance, making way for the night sky.

"Uh, I think your kingdom just lost a war."

Her shoulders jerked in surprise when she spun about to face Bickslow. His eyes were focused on the clump of sand now sitting beside what used to be a well structured wall.

"I should have signed that peace treaty," she joked, glancing between him and her ruined castle, "It's the King's fault. When he disappeared the Queen was riddled with despair, she couldn't fend off her attackers and the walls were destroyed."

Mutual laughter broke out between them and Bickslow dropped to sit beside her, his fingers gliding across the ruined castle in an attempt at fixing what remained. It was futile to try now, the tide moved closer with each attempt it made at climbing the beach. Even if they repaired the castle, the ocean would wash it away. A tragic fate.

"I'm here no, you shan't cry anymore, my Queen."

With a roll of her eyes Lisanna launched a foot out in front of her, taking the castle down in one fatal swoop.

"The Queen didn't like this shabby old thing anyway."

"Hey, Lis," his fingers wrapped around her wrist, summoning heat to Lisanna's cheeks, "About yesterday-"

"What about it? I told you it's fine."

"It was your first-"

"It was mutual," she interrupted, pressing her free palm against his lips, "The day we met you showed me that, for at least a short time, it's okay to have fun without feeling any regret."

He lowered her hand when she'd finished making her point, his gaze locked on hers. Lisanna didn't move an inch, welcoming the warmth of his eyes. It was his gaze that pulled her in the first time after all, so hypnotic. Her soul shuddered deep inside her. He'd touched every part of her even then, his presence enveloping her.

"If you're worried that I'll fall in love with you then you shouldn't-"

It was his turn to interrupt. "I'm not. That's not it."

_You should be. _Those words were lodged in her throat, they travelled through her mind, alarm bells sounding within her. He should be worried. Each day that passed she grew more attached to him. He pulled her strings the right way, bending her to his will. If he were to say jump, she'd ask how high. It was a schoolgirl crush, that's what she'd told herself. The intimate side to their summer friendship was screwing with her head. When summer came to an end, those feelings would wash away.

"We have two more weeks of fun, right? Then it's back to the real world. We should be making plans to visit the festival instead of talking about something that happened yesterday. We can't focus on the past, all we can do is learn from it."

"And what about your future?"

Gazing up at the sky, Lisanna watched the illusion of the sun descending towards Earth, mesmerised by the colours that painted the horizon. The sunset back home paled in comparison to the warm colours glistening against the ocean surface. The waves appeared to be swallowing the light.

"One day I'm going to be a veterinarian. I'll show everyone just what I'm capable of, I'll save the animals that I love so much and I'll be able to protect my family. When my parents passed away the world looked down on us. But I won't let that happen anymore. I came here with the intention of washing away my weaknesses. I'll release them in the ocean. They'll turn to foam and disappear."

His hand clapped down on hers, pulling Lisanna out of her thoughts. In the next instant he was pulling her back to her feet, the two of them racing into the ocean with incredible speed. The waves crashed against them, the force sending her back a few steps. Even then he didn't stop, he continued to pull her out into the oceans depths until only he could stand. She kicked her legs beneath the water, staying afloat with ease thanks to the calm waves.

"We'll do it together," he grinned, taking her hands beneath the water, "Wash away the past."

He pulled her through the water with ease until their bodies were pressed together. Both legs moved around his waist, followed shortly by both arms snaking over his shoulders. Her fingers moved into his hair, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Their bodies soon warmed against the harshness of the cold water, leaving Lisanna weakened beneath the hands roaming her back. His palms travelled to the small of her back, settling finally on her thighs. His fingers were firm against her skin. She tightened her hold around his neck, pressing her chest hard against his. He sensed her urgency, the fervence in their kiss bordering intense as his tongue pressed forth to enter her mouth.

He'd possessed her entirely, this summer would remain with her forever. But those thoughts drifted away with the ocean. She raised herself to accommodate the fingers pulling at her bikini bottoms, a loud gasp leaving her throat when his lips moved to her neck. His teeth nipped at her skin, grazing the marks he'd left there the night before.

"Today," he whispered against her skin, pressing kisses along her shoulder, "I won't hold back."

Gritting her teeth, Lisanna threw her head back when warmth spread through her. Her entire body shuddered in delight, sparks travelling through her skin. With his hands back on her thighs he raised her to accommodate their position, her heels pressing harder against his back with each burst of pleasure that rocketed through her. His name tumbled from her lips in a fit of delight, serving as fuel to the fire already blazing between them. Each time her body dropped further into the water waves were sent crashing in opposite directions, clashing with the ocean tide. Together, connected as one, they shed what remained of their inhibitions, embracing only the present.

And each other.

* * *

Recoiling away from the sunlight, Lisanna turned on her side, pulling the pillow out from beneath her to rest over her face. A groan filled the soft material above her.

_It was… a dream?_

After a moment's contemplation she pulled the pillow away from her, an unfamiliar room greeting her line of vision. Rubbing at the backs of her eyelids she then rolled onto her opposite side, alarmed to find a smug-looking Bickslow propped up on his elbow, gazing down at her naked form. Dragging the blankets over her chest,Lisanna shot a foot out in surprise, landing a kick against his chest.

"You still make the weirdest noises in your sleep, Lis."

She blushed. "Shut up! What time is it? Mira will be-"

"I contacted her already."

"Saying _what_?"

He pressed a finger to her lips before explaining. "I said that I'd asked you to see me before work to go over some of the papers from yesterday. She doesn't seem to know that you left last night."

"I… see." A pause. "Um, Bickslow, about yesterday... let's pretend it never happened. I wasn't thinking straight and relationships between employees are forbidden, right? It's unprofessional and I don't want Mira to get in trouble."

"I can't."

He rose from the bed, spinning around to plant his feet on the ground. When he leaned forward Lisanna's eyes moved along his spine, absorbing the movement of his muscles. Pressing a hand to her lips she attempted to stifle the heat rushing to her cheeks. Forced to look away, lest she succumb to the desires bubbling within her, she then decided to focus on his response instead.

"You can't what?"

"I can't forget," he confessed, "I tried, damn it. I've forgotten women before; their faces, their names. They've disappeared without a trace. But you're different. I can't forget."

He glanced back at her before standing to stretch both arms above his head.

"I won't forget."

No matter how she considered his words, Lisanna couldn't possibly conjure an articulate response at this moment in time. Instead she opted to sit upright, holding the blanket against her chest while inspecting the interior of his bedroom. It was as she'd expected, a little messy but otherwise organised and neat. On the desk opposite the bed were an assortment of papers and files, a number of folders decorated the shelves above it. They were organised alphabetically. She hadn't noticed a single thing during the night.

"You should forget, Bickslow."

"Can you?"

Their eyes met once more, sending chills along Lisanna's spine. She climbed out of bed to retrieve her clothing, using this time to increase the pause needed to consider her response. Words drifted through her mind in a jumble, leaving confusion in their wake. She'd spent so much time believing he'd forgotten her. For them to meet like this, to end up here, like this, in his apartment… it wasn't something she'd ever fathomed possible.

"I… if I have to… then I will."

"Do you want to forget?"

She spun around to face him, her shirt hanging open over the bra she'd salvaged off the ground. Her hands turned to fists at her sides, both arms trembling in anger.

"Of course not!"

"Then don't," his response came so quickly it left Lisanna speechless, "Relationships between employees are forbidden when out in the open. We're already keeping secrets from other people. One more won't hurt."

She hated the logic behind his words. Nobody knew of the summer she'd spent in Bickslow's arms. Not even her loved ones. Whether out of shame or determination, not a word had left Lisanna's lips.

"I can't. I have to help Mira… she's going through something big now and-"

"Laxus will take care of her. He's a great guy you know, Mirajane is really lucky."

Inhaling a deep breath, Lisanna let the air rest beneath her cheeks, inflating them like two rosy balloons. Crossing both arms over her chest she then stepped towards him, raising a brow. Only when she stood before him did she release the air gathered within her cheeks.

"You're wrong, Laxus would be lucky to have Mira as a wife! My sister is the greatest!"

Shock manifested on Bickslow's features. "No, Laxus is the greatest!"

"What are you talking about? Don't act like a child, Mira is clearly the greatest. She works really hard for him and all he does is scowl."

"You haven't seen Laxus when-"

"What are we doing?"

Silence passed between them. Lisanna's gaze drifted to the clock hanging on the far-side of the room. If they didn't get ready for work soon they'd never make it in time, then neither of them would favour Laxus when he'd done scolding them. Heaving a sigh, she pressed a hand to his chest, lowering her eyes to the aforementioned hand.

"Don't you want Laxus to marry for love?"

"How do you know he doesn't love Mirajane?"

_She couldn't answer. _Raising her gaze to his, she caught a glimpse of satisfaction in his eyes. His heartbeat resonated through the crevices of her palm, sending sparks along her arm.

"I don't want Mira to get hurt."

"Laxus is a good guy, Lis. He'll take care of Mirajane. It's important to support your family, you're lucky that you have any in the first place."

His words hit her like daggers, making her chest ache.

"After work," glancing up at the ceiling fan, Lisanna watched the propellers for a while before finishing her sentence, "I'll tell her properly. I'll tell her how I feel. And I'll congratulate her."

Bickslow's hand moved to her head, ruffling strands of hair that stood tall after a night of restless dreaming. The hand she'd placed on his chest dropped back to her side, where it remained even when his lips touched her forehead.

"Now that we've settled that, shall we shower together before heading to work?"

Swatting his hand away, a red-faced Lisanna fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, attempting to fasten them in an act of protest.

"Pervert! Brat! Loser!"

He laughed, dragging her over to him with little effort. She groaned when her face hit his chest, but welcomed the hand that shifted to the back of her head.

"You're the poor soul stuck with me."

She grinned against him.

"Poor me."

* * *

_I wanted to give you guys a glimpse of Lisanna and Bickslow's summer, haha. Flashbacks will occur frequently throughout the fanfiction. Next chapter will feature a little Miraxus development and poor Lisanna will have to endure some of Bickslow's teasing. I hope this reads alright, I don't have much time to go over my pieces with deadlines approaching. Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading!_


	5. Thunder

_Sorry for the wait, everyone! I finally sent off my examination pieces so I'm a little freerer than before. I postponed updates to start working on Bixanna Week but found time to squeeze this chapter in. I posted a Gajevy one-shot yesterday, too, a Pirate AU. Haha, so if you're interested, check it out. I've been told it's some of my best writing. I'm really happy with it. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Thunder**

* * *

When they'd arrived at the office Lisanna had been greeted by a frantic pair of arms. Mira had embraced her so tightly, she'd feared reaching bursting point. And of course Lisanna had offered her the most sincere apology she could muster. Bickslow was right, they're family. And they should be able to talk about these things without slamming doors and throwing tantrums.

Tapping away at her keyboard, Lisanna tried to focus on the text as it appeared, but often found herself glancing at Bickslow through the corner of her eye. If he wasn't smacking the end of his pen on the table he was kicking her beneath it, the toes of his shoes surprisingly hard. She felt him kick her again, this time retaliating with a swift swing of her left leg. Her foot connected with his ankle and he yelped in response, causing neighbouring employees to glance over in surprise. Lisanna began to tap harder against the keys, hoping to deter their attention.

"Damn, what're those things made of? Metal?"

Lisanna coughed back a laugh. "Don't underestimate a woman's choice of heels."

He rolled his eyes. Leaning back in her seat, Lisanna eyed the document on the monitor, skimming over each paragraph as diligently as she could. Writing on a computer had its uses, but more often than not, Lisanna was given severe migraines as a consequence.

"Oi, you missed some punctuation here," Bickslow was leaning over before Lisanna could stop him. His cheek moved dangerously close to hers, making her heart skip a beat. He pressed a fingertip onto the screen and then turned his head just enough that his lips grazed hers before pulling back. She clapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt at stifling the inhumane noises gathering in odd vibrations within her throat.

"Thanks," she mumbled into the creases of her palm, "I'll change it now."

And she did so, fingertips trembling as they clattered across the keys. He'd been like that since they'd arrived at work together. He'd tease her openly, then move onto the next female employee to make it look casual. She couldn't even find the strength to be jealous. More than anything, Lisanna had grown irritated. She needed this job and Bickslow, well, Bickslow didn't seem to care.

"Hey, Lis," she cast her gaze towards him before turning back to the computer, "Wanna grab lunch together?"

She sighed. "I told Mira I would-"

"She can eat with Laxus, don't you wanna spend time with-"

Lisanna flinched when the large file hit Bickslow on the back of his head. Standing over him was an irritated Evergreen. Were this a cartoon, her glasses would be steamed over. She looked pretty mad.

"Can you not flirt with every new employee we get, Bickslow? Laxus shouldn't have to waste his time picking out new workers because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Lisanna felt the blood drain from her features. Staying silent, she watched as Bickslow poked his tongue out at the angry woman, only to be reprimanded with the file once again. She was reminded of her school days for a moment. Back when the teacher would always hit her friend Natsu on the head for dozing off in class. And yet he'd still managed to graduate with decent grades. The nostalgia made her heart hurt.

"If he bothers you," Ever turned to Lisanna before handing her the file she'd used as a weapon seconds before, "Just smack him with this, I'll turn a blind eye."

Lisanna's cheeks flushed. "R-right. I'll remember that."

Evergreen had this look that could turn a person to stone if you were unfortunate to meet it. And so Lisanna was always wary of eye contact. Her name was written on the spine of the file and a few documents had been placed within it. Pulling open a drawer she dropped it inside before spinning her seat around to eye Bickslow. He rubbed at the back of his head and mumbled about Evergreen's lack of discipline. Relief washed over her when the older woman disappeared across the room.

"She's terrifying," Lisanna whispered, shifting her gaze between Bickslow and the computer.

"Her Highness isn't so bad. She means well."

"Did you drive away the last person who sat in this chair?" Lisanna couldn't stop the question, it had been on the tip of her tongue since Evergreen's outburst minutes prior.

Bickslow seemed taken aback by her words, but she wouldn't let the topic drop. If this was his game, then last night she'd become nothing more than a pawn. And he'd initiated check mate long before she'd jumped into his bed. He must've known what kind of effect he had on her. It was written all over her face.

"You could say that. I didn't do anything to her, if that's what yer asking. She said she was engaged and left the company before I could even consider laying a finger on her."

"I see," Lisanna's voice had grown quiet, she couldn't bring herself to address the subject properly, not in the middle of work, "Well I won't be so easy to drive away."

"I wouldn't want to drive you away," he confessed, reaching out to take a strand of her hair between his fingers, "I'm going to enjoy playing with y- Ow!"

Lisanna had heard the thwack long before she'd noticed the file on his head. Ever shot him a stern look before stepping by them to leave the room. Lisanna could hear her heels clattering against the stairs as she travelled to the next floor up. Heaving a sigh, she narrowed her gaze and studied his expression for a moment. He looked genuinely surprised that Evergreen had smacked him again, but there was something else hidden in his gaze she hadn't noticed until now. He looked almost... remorseful.

"I never touched those other girls, Lis."

"I don't care if you did," a lie, of course, "We're supposed to be working."

"Are we doin' lunch then?"

"I don't know," she huffed, tapping her index finger against the table, "I don't care."

"I'll pay so-"

"Okay," she chimed in, flashing him a wide smile, "If you're offering."

Lisanna knew better than to pass up free food. She couldn't deny him even if she wanted to. Not with the racket her heart was making. She wanted to be with him, of course she did. But he was starting to get on her nerves. If only there was an off switch she could press.

* * *

For lunch, Bickslow had walked Lisanna to a small café two streets away. When they'd entered a soft jingle emanated from a little bell positioned above the door. The building was small and inviting, the walls a beautiful, soothing shade of cream. There were numerous pictures of celebrities from the neighbourhood hanging on the walls. Passing by some of the framed photos, Bickslow pulled out a seat at the window table for Lisanna to sit in. She dropped into it immediately and watched as he sat opposite her. Beyond the window people were passing in a hasty fashion, shopping bags hanging from their arms. The sun was shining through the thin clouds, illuminating the otherwise dismal looking street. There was a mall at the end of the street famous for its celebrity guests. It was to be expected, with Dreyar Corporation close by there were many budding artists fighting their way into the limelight. Of course, Lisanna's facility didn't get to see the rising stars of the world. They were responsible for paperwork and that was that. If she recalled right, even her friend Juvia had a childhood companion currently pursuing work in the music industry.

"What do you want to eat?"

Lisanna glanced down at the menu, then up at Bickslow. He offered her a smile, the kind of smile that wiped away all her inhibitions. He was enough to give her a heart attack sometimes, and then he resumed his sweet, attentive nature. Of course, Lisanna hadn't originally fallen for those things. The Bickslow she'd met at the beginning of summer had been wild and passionate. And she loved those things, too.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something, Lis."

"I can't stop thinking about Mira..."

"Take my word for it, Mira will be happy with Laxus. He might not be the most romantic person but I've seen the way he looks at Mirajane."

"I don't know what to do, what to say. I want to be supportive, really, I do. Big Brother isn't going to like it at all, but if it can give us a better life... no matter how she feels about Laxus... Mira will take the offer. She's always sacrificing things for us. The whole reason I took this job in the first place was to pay for college tuition myself. I want to achieve my own goals with my own willpower."

"Then tell her that."

Lisanna leaned back in her seat. "I guess you're right."

"If it's you, I know you'll figure something out."

Her cheeks flushed and she kicked him under the table. He jumped in surprise and wrapped both feet around her ankle, pulling her lower in her seat. She struggled against his hold, laughter fluttering from her lips. The sound startled her. She hadn't laughed like that in some time.

"I want something sweet," she whispered, climbing into an upright position once again, "Can I?"

He laughed. "Sure, Baby."

She kicked him again. "I hate it when you call me that. That's what you call every other girl who passes you by."

She could hear him laughing as he stood from his seat and approached the counter to place their order. Even in times of sincerity he managed to tease her. Just what kind of man had she fallen in love with in the first place? The sound of the café's bell jingling brought Lisanna's attention to the entrance. And in walked Laxus, Mirajane close behind. Sinking lower into her seat, Lisanna held her breath as they entered the room. Of course Mirajane recognised her the second she glanced over. Lisanna sank lower into her seat as the elder Strauss sibling shuffled over to her table.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"I'm not, I'm... waiting for _him_," Lisanna gestured to where Bickslow and Laxus were now conversing at the counter, "I wanted to go over some files and he offered to buy me lunch."

"You've never passed up free food, have you?" Mira's smile melted Lisanna's heart, while once again summoning her apprehension. She drummed two fingers against the table, fixing her gaze on Mira as she dragged a seat over to the table.

"Laxus and I were discussing things and-"

"No, no, listen, Mira, I'll support you no matter what decision you make. So please, don't change anything for my sake. Elfman will understand too, if you talk to him. Whatever you decide, we'll be right behind you."

Mira's eyes glazed over with tears and, sure enough, they started to fall down her cheeks. For someone with such a fierce personality hidden beneath her fair skin, Mirajane sure did know how to turn on the water works. She would cry over the strangest things, even when they were kids.

"H-hey, don't cry. I'm sorry I worried you yesterday, Mira. I just-"

"Two beautiful ladies at my table? Damn, must be my lucky day," Bickslow set a slice of cake down in front of Lisanna before circling around Mira's chair to assume his position opposite Lisanna. Risking a glance towards the counter, Lisanna watched as Laxus placed his order. She noticed the back of his headphones hanging around his neck. Come to think of it, the few times she'd managed to catch a glimpse of him he often had headphones with him.

"We invited Freed to join us but it seems Evergreen wanted his undivided attention today," Mira explained, glancing over her shoulder to where Laxus was still standing at the counter, "She's quite terrifying today, I was in the lobby and overheard her yelling at one of the older staff members."

Bickslow cracked out laughing. "That's our Ever."

Mira gave a nod of approval. Lisanna felt so out of the loop all of a sudden. Lifting the fork from her plate she shoved the prongs into the frosting, toying around with the it. She had no intention of eating while her stomach was in knots.

"I hope you're not causing trouble, Bickslow," a deep voice reigned over them like a a clap of thunder during a sunny day, out of place yet demanding everyone's attention, "You're to take care of Lisanna, not drive her away."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bickslow grinned. His foot had moved beneath the table and was now gliding along the inside of Lisanna's leg. She cut a piece of cake away with her fork and quickly stuffed it in her mouth for fear of exposing Bickslow's inappropriate behaviour.

Laxus pulled a seat up beside Mirajane and set a small tea cup down in front of her. Steam spiralled away from the tea inside, Mira's face blurring behind it.

"How are you finding work so far, Lisanna?" Mirajane leaned forward with curiosity, "Are they treating you well?"

"Yeah," Lisanna glanced down at the cake before her, admiring the ruined pink frosting, "I'm getting the hang of it. Bickslow has been a great help."

He was grinning at her across the table, his foot sliding higher up her leg. She closed her thighs around it, keeping him still as she took another bite of her cake. She knew Laxus was staring at her, the chills dancing along her spine told her as much.

"I'm glad," Mira smiled, "I was worried."

"Don't be," Lisanna insisted, cutting off another slice of cake with the side of her fork, "I'm doing fine. You don't need to worry about me, okay?"

Mira gave another nod, her smile brightening. "Good. I'm counting on you, Bickslow."

Bickslow laughed. "I won't let ya down. Lisanna is in good hands."

Laxus glanced across the table to where Lisanna was toying with her cake. She could feel his eyes scorching their way through her skull. There was something not quite right about this chance meeting. A feeling she couldn't quite shake.

Ten minutes later they were gathering their things and preparing to leave. Bickslow was chatting non-stop with Mirajane about Lisanna's work ethic, Mira was so enchanted by Bickslow's stories she'd unconsciously started to walk away with him, leaving Lisanna and Laxus at the table. Of course the stories were fake, the night before they hadn't done _anything _work related. Rising from her seat, Lisanna dusted off her skirt and began to step by Laxus when a set of fingers moved around her wrist. She froze in place, fear turning her legs to jelly.

"Your relationship with Bickslow," he said in a low voice.

"W-what about it?"

There was a moment of silence before Laxus released her and stood from his seat. She watched his back as he moved towards the entrance of the room, the bell tinkling as Mira and Bickslow stepped out onto the street.

"End it."

* * *

_I'll try to update sooner than last time, though I have to update my Gruvia fic before I'm able to work on this one again. Thank you all for being so patient, I know I can be slow sometimes. If you're ever curious as to what I'm getting up to you can check out my tumblr. I answer anonymous questions so feel free to drop by and ask me how the next chapter is coming along. I'll be posting my Bixanna Week entries in one seven-chapter long fanfiction. It'll be an anthology of one-shots, so please look forward to that. Reviews are always appreciated, do let me know what's working for you and even what isn't. I didn't have time to redraft this piece so I apologise for any typos! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
